Into You
by eray
Summary: CHANSOO- Sadar atau tidak, kaulah yang menuntunku pulang kehatimu


"Oh Sehun! Kesini!"

Kedua tertinggi memanggil supaya mendapatkan perhatian dari partner bermainnya.

Pantulan berirama yang tenggelam diantara suara sorakan para penonton digantikan oleh pantulan tinggi yang berpindah tangan ke sosok pemanggil tadi.

Benda bulat berwarna _orange_ dengan garis hitam itu sudah ada di dalam tuntunannya. Matanya mendelik tajam, meneliti mana langkah yang akan dia ambil untuk menghindari lawan, sekaligus menciptakan satu sampai tiga _point_ untuk papan _skor_ diujung sana.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Lingkaran besi didepan matanya. Hanya tinggal melompat dan-

BASH

.

Tubuhnya terdorong kesamping menyebabkan keseimbangan dirinya hilang. Dapat dirasakannya pajanan keras lapangan saat bahunya membentur lantai bersemen dibawahnya, disusul bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang tidak beda merasakan nyeri.

Suara kecewa dan pekikan nyaring otomatis menggema saat dia sadar kalau posisinya sekarang terbaring menghadap ke sumber panas terbesar di galaksi ini.

"Chanyeol! Astaga! Maafkan aku! Astaga! Aku tidak sengaja. Hey tim kesehatan, apa ada tim kesehatan? Tolong!"

"Kris, hentikan." Chanyeol sudah duduk dilantai lapangan. Niatnya yang ingin mengumpat kepada pendorongnya pergi entah kemana saat tahu kalau pelakunya adalah Kris –yang sekarang berteriak seperti banci, menurutnya.

Ini sudah sering terjadi, saat Kris tidak memakai kacamatanya atau lupa meletakan sepasang _softlens_ nya dibagian rumah mana. Tindakannya sering ceroboh saat benda yang menggantung dikedua matanya itu lepas dari tempatnya, kalau sepengakuan Kris ia seakan jadi buta kalau kesayangannya itu sedang hilang.

"Ayo lanjut! Jangan berteriak lagi, jujur tak cocok untuk tubuh besarmu." Karena nyatanya Kris memang lebih besar dan tinggi dari Chanyeol. Apa manusia itu tidak takut _image_ nya akan rusak kalau berteriak seperti tadi?

Matanya berkeliling mencari benda yang tadi diperebutkan ditengah lapangan. Sepertinya keluar area, karena hantaman Kris tadi cukup kuat dibuktikan dari bahu sebelah kirinya sampai panggulnya yang masih bisa merasakan nyeri saat bergerak. Chanyeol yakin tubuhnya akan berwarna biru kalau nanti dia lepas seragam.

Chanyeol yakin kalau bolanya terlempar daerah semak-semak yang mengelilingi kumpulan pohon cemara dengan batang lebih tinggi –ia tidak yakin jenisnya, yang berada disisi barat lapangan. Biasanya tempat ini dijadikan sebagai peristirahatan murid-murid yang ingin belajar maupun menikmati bekal makan siang dan sekarang menjadi sepi, mungkin karena perhatian seluruh siswa siswi tercurah ke lapangan basket untuk melihat pertandingan antar kelas.

Bukan pertandingan besar sesungguhnya. Hanya pengisi waktu istirahat mereka sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Kebetulan kelas Chanyeol dan kelas sebelah hari ini mendapat jadwal olahraga bersamaan, alhasil terciptalah pertandingan kecil-kecilan seperti tadi. Tidak ada persaingan berat, karena tidak ada hadiah yang diperebutkan.

Prediksi akan sepinya tempat ini ternyata salah. Tidak terlalu salah sesungguhnya.

Dibalik semak ini sangat sepi, buktinya dari sepuluh bangku yang tersedia hanya ada satu bangku yang menunjukan kalau _ia_ sedang dihuni seseorang. Ada satu kotak tempat makan berwarna ungu serta beberapa buku catatan berserakan diatasnya.

Seorang gadis berkuncir rendah dengan poni depan muncul dari balik pepohonan yang cukup lebat.

"Kyungsoo-ssi." Suara bassnya terdengar jelas karena jauh dari keramaian. Sosok yang dipanggil menengok ke arah suara itu muncul, membuat rambut kucir satunya terayun.

Ditangannya ada sesuatu yang sedang dicari Chanyeol.

Keadaan cukup canggung saat suara yang tercipta disitu hanya suara langkah kaki si gadis yang mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah terimakasih." Tangan Chanyeol menerima bola basket yang disodorkan si kuncir satu. "Kenapa disini? Sendiri?" Orang di depannya hanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya "Ah maksudku, kau tidak ikut nonton pertandingan dilapangan? Disini sepi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata bulat sang gadis sempat meliriknya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan makan siang tertundanya akibat bola basket yang tadi sempat menggelinding jauh sebelum memantul di salah satu batang pohon.

Seperti ini lagi.

Selalu tidak ada tanggapan apapun untuk orang sekitar dari anak yang dipanggil oleh Chanyeol dengan nama Kyungsoo tersebut. Seakan sudah terbiasa, ia hanya dapat mengendikkan bahu acuh dan memilih untuk lebih cepat bergabung bersama timnya di depan sana.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi, selamat makan. Maaf mengganggu." Tangannya melambai sebelum hilang diperbatasan semak-semak.

 _Sama-sama_

 _._

.

Tujuh belas tahun dia sudah tinggal di kota ini. Semenjak ia lahir sampai sekarang menduduki bangku sekolah menengah Chanyeol belum pernah pindah kemana-mana, orang tuanya terlalu mencintai kota ini, karena disinilah mereka bertemu dan rumah yang sekarang Chanyeol tempati dengan keluarganya merupakan hasil jernih payah orang tua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingat dulu rumahnya tidak sebesar sekarang. Dahulu hanya sebatas ruang tamu dan satu kamar serta dapur yang tidak bersekat, halamannya pun belum ada pembatas berwarna hitam dengan pintu yang bisa dibuka tutup seperti sekarang.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol bilang bahwa mereka benar-benar membangun semuanya dari nol. Gengsi kata mereka kalau tinggal di rumah mertua. Jadi ya, masa kecil sampai remaja Chanyeol berada di kota kecil ini.

Kota tempat tinggal Chanyeol tidak sebesar Seoul yang punya berbagai macam fasilitas berbelanja lengkap, hanya kota pinggiran yang masih sunyi dengan satu aliran sungai besar yang setiap musim semi akan menjadi tempat berkumpul para keluarga karena pohon-pohon dipinggir sungai yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung akan memekarkan bunga-bunga putih-merah jambunya.

Pergaulan Chanyeol pun bisa dibilang berputar disitu-situ saja. Bagaimana lagi? Teman sekolah dasarnya rata-rata merupakan tetangganya, sedangkan teman-teman sekolah menengah pertamanya kebanyakan satu sekolah dasar dengan dirinya dan sekarang teman satu kelasnya semuanya merupakan teman lamanya. Tambahan untuk murid pindahan seperti Zhang Yixing pemuda asal China yang baru masuk semester dua ini dan Do Kyungsoo si penerima beasiswa.

Semuanya tampak normal bagi Chanyeol atau terkesan biasa saja karena dia adalah si tampan yang mudah untuk mengakrabkan diri pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Lain hal untuk para gadis yang mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Chanyeol.

Suasana dalam kelasnya selalu ramai seperti biasa, dia salah satu penyebabnya. Penyebab lainnya karena mereka sudah berjuang di kota ini dalam pendidikan selama hampir tujuh belas tahun bersama-sama.

Semuanya bersenda gurau saat guru belum masuk kelas. Bernyanyi bersama jika ditemukan satu atau lebih alat musik yang tidak terpakai milik anggota klub musik. Atau menangis menatap layar proyektor yang menampilkan adegan sedih antara ayah yang punya kekurangan mental yang terpaksa harus mendekam dipenjara karena tuduhan seorang kaya.

Semuanya mereka lakukan bersama.

Bersama...

Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol lupa. Pengecualian untuk gadis kuno dengan kuncir satu membosankan. Gadis dengan baju kebesaran yang selalu masuk rapat di rok selutut kotak-kotaknya. Si pendiam –ini sungguhan, yang bahkan jika kau mendengar suaranya adalah sesuatu yang langka. Si penurut yang selalu datang kesekolah saat semua orang belum hadir.

Di pojok sana. Tepat di samping loker para siswa dan di bawah pendingin bobrok yang terkadang menjatuhkan tetesan tanda kelapukannya, itu tempat duduk si kuno. Tempat dimana kau akan menemukan si kuno dalam kesibukkannya, terpisah dari para teman-teman sekelasnya yang asyik besenda gurau saat istirahat.

Kalian menilai kalau kelas ini tidak solid dengan membiarkan gadis itu dengan mengacuhkannya?

Faktanya tidak seperti itu. Kalau semua orang dalam kelas ini akan mengacuhkan orang-orang baru, maka si cina Yixing juga ikut terpisah dari kumpulan mereka. Nyatanya Yixing malah digemari karena tingkah polosnya yang terkadang membuat sebagian gadis memekik gemas.

Menurut Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo –nama gadis itu, hanya sedang membangun tembok besar untuk semua orang yang mau berkenalan dan mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya apa. Yang mereka tahu, Do Kyungsoo itu sekedar murid pandai penerima beasiswa yang terlalu fokus untuk belajar sampai mengacuhkan lingkungan sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menyelidiki dimana ia tinggal, apa makanan kesukaannya, bagaimana pergaulan diluar sekolahnya karena menurut mereka itu semua tidak terlalu menguntungkan apalagi menghasilkan duit. Istilahnya buang-buang waktu.

Chanyeol hampir saja mengabaikan keberadaan si kuno yang menurutnya tidak menarik sama sekali.

Sampai pada suatu hari matanya menangkap warna biru yang _abnormal_ diantara kulit putih si kuno. Mungkin tidak terlihat oleh yang lainnya karena sang pemilik kulit menutupinya rapih-rapih dengan mengedepankan rambut hitam ratanya. Tapi Chanyeol tau, gadis ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Tidak baik untuk ukuran seseorang yang mendapat lebam dipipi putihnya.

.

.

Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Chanyeol.

Saat dirinya sudah merancang rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya sepulang sekolah ini semuanya harus dibatalkan saat perintah mutlak sang wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang di deadline sampai jam empat ini.

Dan sialnya si berisik Chen adalah orang yang menganut prinsip _the power of "_ kepepet" _is exist._ Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Dia depan ruang guru pada jam empat lewat limabelas menit hanya sendirian dengan cuaca mendung menggantung dilangit mengancam akan menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air.

Napas beratnya terhembus lelah saat tahu dia harus benar-benar cepat pulang kalau tidak mau basah kuyup sampai ke rumah. Salahkan otaknya yang tidak bisa mengingat kalau ini sudah memasuki musim hujan.

Suara tapakan kakinya bergema disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya sendiri. Saat membuka pintu kelas benar saja hanya tinggal tas dan alat tulisnya yang masih berserakan diatas meja. Mana Sehun yang katanya ingin menemani? Paling dirinya khilaf kalau Luhan-sunbae sudah meminta tolong untuk diantar pulang. Chanyeol sudah biasa mengunyah janji manis Sehun.

Dia kira dia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang akan keluar dari gedung sekolah ini mengingat ini sudah lewat satu jam lebih sesudah bel sekolah dibunyikan.

Tetapi lihat di ujung sana. Perpustakaan yang letak pintunya bersebelahan dengan tangga baru saja dikunci pintunya oleh teman sekelas Chanyeol. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai sesore ini di perpustakaan? Belajar? Ck, masih ada jenis orang seperti dia di jaman modern ini? Ada, buktinya dia.

Chanyeol urung melangkah pulang, kebetulan kalau ia pulang otomatis dirinya akan melewati si kuno dan Chanyeol enggan terlibat pembicaraan canggung yang kemungkinan akan berlangsung satu arah dari dirinya seorang.

Gadis itu cukup kesulitan saat beberapa buku yang kemungkinan habis dia pinjam diperpustakaan harus ia angkat menggunakan tangan kecilnya. Bahunya dia mantapkan supaya sang tali ransel tidak bergeser menjauhi tubuhnya lalu mulai melangkah menuruni tangga penuh kehati-hatian dengan meraba pijakan tangga menggunakan tumit kakinya.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange saat mereka berdua hampir keluar gerbang sekolah.

Lagu-lagu kuno terdengar kencang saat akan melewati pos satpam, sepertinya Goo-ahjussi masih bersantai di posnya.

"Sore ahjussi." Suaranya yang langka terdengar.

"Ah Kyungsoo, lembur lagi?" Kuncir rendahnya mengayun saat sang pemilik menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hati-hati Kyungsoo-ya, malam di daerah ini lumayan rawan. Ah Chanyeol."

Kepala sang gadis otomatis menoleh saat tau bukan hanya dirinya yang masih ada di sekolah.

"Yo ahjussi, selera musikmu jjang!"

"Hahaha terimakasih Chanyeol. Hati-hati dijalan!"

Lambaian tangan si pak tua menjadi penutup percakapan mereka. Chanyeol tetap berjalan dibelakang si gadis kuno yang sudah terlebih dahulu melewati gerbang dan menyebrangi jalan raya sebelum berjalan kearah kiri.

Tekstur jalanan yang awalnya beraspal hitam mulai berubah menjadi tanah padat kecoklatan saat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengikuti si gadis kuno yang beberapakali kedapatan memperbaiki letak ranselnya. Saat ia memperhatikan sekitarnyapun gedung-gedung pertokoan yang tadi ia lewati sudah berubah menjadi pemukiman jarang yang dibatasi oleh beberapa kebun antar rumahnya.

Jangan bilang Chanyeol menguntit! Karena kali ini dirinya TIDAK SADAR kalau dirinya terlalu jauh mengikuti si gadis kuno. Sebagian hatinya bilang kalau dirinya khawatir kepada tubuh kecil itu yang sekarang terlihat sangat kelelahan karena mengangkut beban berat, sebagian lagi mungkin dirinya penasaran akan latar belakang gadis itu.

Wajar kan kalau dirinya penasaran? Karena.. karena seluruh orang di kelasnya tidak ada yang tau tentang gadis itu. Itu alasannya. Tidak ada maksud lain.

Keadaan diluar sudah cukup gelap karena matahari yang siap berganti tugas dengan sang bulan. Di jalan ini hanya terdapat beberapa lampu jalan yang jaraknya pun berjauhan antara satu dengan yang lain dan Chanyeol yakin kalau sudah sepenuhnya malam maka disini akan menjadi tempat yang seram.

Apakah setiap hari gadis ini selalu berjalan sendirian disini? Itu baik baik saja sebenarnya kalu waktu masih menunjukan siang atau sore hari. Tapi apakah dia selalu pulang menjelang malam seperti ini?

Semua pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sempat melintas dipikirannya terhenti seketika saat si kuno menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Dirinya ikut berhenti. Apakah gadis itu sadar ada yang mengikutinya?

Tetapi Chanyeol lega saat sang gadis kembali berjalan dengan mantap. Chanyeol juga ikut berjalan.

Beberapa meter terlewati dengan kecepatan mereka yang konstan sebelum orang di depannya menambah kecepatan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Langkahnya yang pelan berubah membentuk aktivitas berlari. Beberapakali sang gadis terseok saat tidak sadar kalau dirinya menendang beberapa kerikil. Tas ranselnya yang terlihat berat juga naik turun dipundaknya yang kecil –sangat membebani.

Kepalang tanggung kalau Chanyeol kehilangan jejak kalau dirinya sudah mengikuti sejauh ini, jadi dia memutuskan kalau dirinya harus ikut berlari.

Satu tetes

Dua tetes

Oh oh. Sial! Apalagi sekarang?

Tetesan yang sedikit tadi tiba-tiba berkomplot menyerang Chanyeol yang tidak siap akan perlindungan apapun.

Ini gelap dan sekarang hujan. Perpaduan yang bagus untuk jarak pandang yang menyempit.

Ia baru tahu kalau si kuno itu lincah juga. Dirinya sedang membawa beban berat, tetapi sekarang tubuh kecilnya bahkan tidak terlihat di jarak pandang Chanyeol.

Matanya menyipit mencoba memfokuskan pandangan sedang kakinya masih terus berlari sampai di ujung jalan yang berupa pertigaan.

Kanan?

Kiri?

Argh.. Chanyeol bilang apa? Dia yakin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Sadar usahanya akan sia-sia maka ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Baru saja ia akan mengambil ponsel canggihnya dari kantung tas untuk menengecek GPS daerah ini saat dirasakannya pukulan benda berat yang telak mengenai punggungnya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur kedepan.

Kesal bukan main, siapa yang berani memukul Chanyeol saat ini? Mau menambah kesialan dirinya?

Tak peduli apakah si pemukul orang jahat atau bukan, ia akan membuat perhitungan. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya tegak saat berbalik.

"YAKK!"

"KAU?!"

Derasnya hujan saat ini tidak dapat menghalangi Chanyeol untuk tidak mengenali siapa sosok basah kuyup berambut lepek di depannya saat ini.

 **TBC**


End file.
